gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Maryland Resistance
Beginning of the war The Furries silently started taking out other states around the Northeast and Southeast Coast areas. Areas such as New York, northern Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Virginia, and West Virginia silently succumbed to the furries when gearing up for No Nut November before Maryland was stricken. Maryland had been intolerant of furries for a while, with only a handful of people in the whole state allowed to be a furry. However, on October 17th, Eastern Furland had started attacking Maryland and Delaware. Wilmington, DE, was taken on October 26th. Garrett and Allegany counties had been in heavy war since October 23rd and are being overtaken by furries. Washington and Frederick counties were also attacked by the furries, but the combined forces of them proved hard for the furries. Howard county, Montgomery county, and Prince George's county are now gearing up for an invasion, while other forces coming from Anne Arundel, Charles, Calvert, and Saint Mary's counties are fortifying Virginia and Maryland borders. Eastern counties are focusing their gamers towards Worcester, Somerset, and Wicomico. Address from General Potomac, commonly known as Salzyx. Potomac, Maryland, November 16th, 2018. Early morning. I am General Potomac, and I must write about the current status of the eastern coast. Within a day, We Marylandians of Montgomery County have created a Resistance/Liberation of sorts. We are off to a good start in the northern Southeast coast, taking most of Virginia. However, Eastern Furland has started blitzing our borders. The Battle of Harrisburg is currently our most devastating battle yet, causing tens of thousands of casualties on the Gamer side, and slightly less on the Furry side. The Furries have pushed downwards onto the lands of northern Maryland, taking counties such as Garrett and Allegany into battle, as well as counties surrounding Baltimore and Eastern Maryland counties. Both the forested landscape and the fortification stalemate from Washington-Frederick has proven hard for the Furries, yet they still push. We are preparing an offensive against the Eastern Furland, since many hunters and gamers are gearing up for the before-winter hunt. Rockville, Maryland, November 17th, 5:06 PM. We have captured southern Virginia, southern New Jersey, and started winning the war in Northern Maryland! We are now invading Furolina, and connected the North Carolina gamers to our Virginia territory! We have received information regarding the status of southern Ohio, and rebellions are rising up! this is a good day for Gamers! I have revised the map, but glitches in our network are preventing us from updating the battle map. Potomac, Maryland, December 27th, 5:55 PM. We have united the factions of Maryland, but we are currently suffering from Virginian factions battling each other for dominance. North Carolina was handed over to The Deep South, and the Maryland Council has been working together against furries that are still prevalent in our lands, and trying to unite Virginia. Our control of Washington D.C. allows us to gain large political and economic power, which aids our efforts in battle. Map of the USA for November 11th-12th, 2018, by General Potomac from Potomac, MD: (Misspelled resistance for Lake Resistance, sorry.) Category:Battles Category:Gamer's Alliance